mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie "Sweets" Belle is pony from Equestria who came down to Earth as an immigrant in 2008 and joined the Cuneo Family and was also adopted by its Don, Phillip Cuneo. She is one of the few ponies who joined the mob in France after coming to Earth. Back on Outworld, she used to be a member of the CMC which included two other ponies; Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. CMC was a "secret society" (lol) devoted to helping phoneys earn their cutie marks. Biography Unfortunately, not much is known about Belle and her time in the CMC on Equestria, except that their club never succeeded nor prospered. After Sweetie came to France, and was allowed to join the Cuneo Family and become a member of their tree, she was sent to be an enforcer for Ralph Flossinger - who was at the time still only an Assassin in the family - and help him assassinate a group of gangsters belonging to the Clemenza Crew of the Corleone Family. Sweetie earned around 200 euros that day while Ralph was still proving himself by beating up and killing several rival gangsters. Belle and Ralph were also responsible for killing several members of the Belloq Gang that disrespected Marco Cuneo, and they were paid for each of these jobs. When their jobs were done, Belle officially became a member of the family and Flossinger was promoted to a spy. In November 2012, Belle, Fredo Corleone, Charlie Trapani, The Joker, Monkey Ass Calamari, and a couple of Cuneo mobsters travelled to Miami for some business deals with Tone Montana. Whilst the Cuneo and Montana men were trying to escape the chaos in the battle of Little Havana, Trapani was shot in the shoulder by Michael Corleone with a Sniper Recon Rifle .360, while Charlies was escorting Fredo and Cuneo Jr. to the Little Havana Airport with the help of his bodyguard and Belle's boy Ralph Flossinger. After the battle was over and many of the Corleone, Cuneo and Montana henchmen dead, Sweetie and the Cuneos left the Airport along with Montana, whom they dropped off at his mansion before flying away back to France. Soon after in 2014 Belle was finally enrolled into a school. She was put into Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom since the Cuneos had enough money to sent her there. School days Before she and her friends became known as the "losers", Belle had been friends with the Tattaglia Family pony Silver Spoon since the Cuneo and Tattaglia mob were allies. On the day that her fellow Cuneo Fredo Buttowski was attacked by Cornet Gang, Belle and $poon had been attempting to build a dam in the barrens. After Fredo escaped from the bullies, Cornet's boy and gal come to Silver and Belle to ask if they had seen where Buttowski had run to. When they answer that they had not, Lili punches the wall besides them, and threatens them, but leaves soon after with Finn Mertens and yet another pony Pinkie Pie. However, Belle became worried what would become of this and hugged Spoon out of fear. The next day Spoon tells Belle how they should ally with the unicorn Rarity of the Corleone Family despite they were rivals to rebuild a better dam. Sweetie reluctantly agrees but without the knowledge of the families' dons. They all become friends, and this group of three is the precursor to the "Losers' Club" before the two fat kids of the Tattaglia and Cuneo mob join. The Cornet gang was witnessed in the barrens' trainyards one day by Belle who mistaken them for the "losers", but realised it was Lili Cornet and her minions. The chat she witnessed between the members made her worried and shocked since their convo was quite creepy, sexual and kinky. One day while Belle was walking to New Town plaza, she was attacked by the Cornet gang as payback for her gal Rarity humiliating them during the "apocalyptic rock fight". They push Belle to the ground near the park benches. Pie, Sadler, and Corduroy hold her down while Cornet taunts Belle and breaks her hoof. She also cuts a small wound on Belle's check with her knife. However, Belle is able to escape after she is let go by the bullies and she comes home to the Cuneo Mansion. But since the Cornet Dynasty was ten times more powerful than the Cuneo family, nothing could be done about the situation. Sometime later Belle and her crime family were forced to leave the country due to Lili's father, Carl Cornet, suing all of the lords of the crime families the kids belonged to. None could resist his powers since the Cornets are a part of the Shadow Government and all a lot richer than Cuneos, Corleones or Tattaglias combined. Meeting Specter and Smith While in Texas sometime in 2016, Belle met two psychotic boys she was inspired by: Gary Smith and Specter Trinity. After a little chatter, they created their own gang called Warrior Souls and began to plan how to takeover the United States of America if not the entire Earth. They all have delusions of a grandeur, but also have their own hideout. Sweetie is known as the big mean and sassy one of the team, and is actually pretty annoying to both, Gary and Specter. She still has connections to the Cuneo family which is today led by Garnet. Quotes Trivia *Sweetie Belle is one of the cutest ponies ever in my opinion, followed by Diamond Tiara and Trixie Lulamoon. *It took me 3 years to create her page, finally. Gallery Sweetie_Belle_cute.png|So adorable. Sweetie_Belle_standing.png|Belle singing. Sweetie_Belle_green.png|Sweetie excited. Sweetie_Belle_is_AWESOME.png|Sweets Belle thinks she's mrga. Belle_wit_mark.png|Sweetie Belle with her cutie mark. Belle_drawing.jpg|Belle as she looks today with some cookies. Sweetie_injured.png|Sweetie after getting beaten by Lili and her gang. Evil_Sweetie_Belle.png|Belle scheming sumfin evil. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Wimps Category:Cute people Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:The Godfather Category:Protagonists Category:Cuneos Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Sister of Don Category:Short characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Adopted